1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray examination apparatus of the type having a bent carrier having one end at which at which radiation source is mounted and an opposite end to which an image intensifier is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray examination apparatus is disclosed in German OS 26 08 461 of the type wherein and x-ray source and an x-ray image intensifier are respectively mounted at opposite ends of a bent carrier, with the carrier being supported by a height-adjustable holder.
It is important in conducting x-ray examinations, for example in combination with a catheterization, that the physician have good accessibility to the patient. In such examinations, the examination table and the x-ray examination stand are usually displaceable parallel to each another, so that the radiation source and the x-ray image intensifier are displaceable between the foot end and the head end of the examination table. Such accessibility to the patient is not always present, because the stand, including the carrier which may be C-shaped, V-shaped or U-shaped, may be an impediment in certain examinations. This can be the case, for example, if a catheter is introduced into a guide and is pushed downwardly into a leg. For this procedure, the physician must stand at the same side of the patient support at which the pedestal for the carrier is attached. If the radiation source and the image intensifier follow the path of the catheter, or of the contrast agent, for imaging, the stand will move toward the physician.